Concern
by AmericanDerp
Summary: Human AU. Raivis feels the need to mother his sick friend, seeing as Eduard had constantly been doing it for him for what seemed like years.


Soft creeks of the floor boards were the only sound that reached the Latvian's ears. He was sure Eduard was already asleep, but he wanted to check and make sure. Raivis had spent the whole day worrying about him, seeing as the man had developed a cold. But that was normal. Eduard had always been the type that caught a sickness extremely easily, though, Toris had insisted it was from working much too hard. Raivis was hardly convinced. A small hand reached out to touch the door knob, twisting it soundlessly. Slowly, he opened the door, flinching at the creek it produced as he cracked it and peeked his head through.

"Eduard..?" He called gently, his lips forming a frown. Perhaps Lithuania was correct, Eduard's room was a mess. Stacks of books were lined neatly on the floor by his desk, though, some weren't so lucky. A variety of books ranging from as light as a novel, to as heavy as a dictionary were littered through out his room. Paper was scattered on the floor near his bed, along with a few pens having been dropped and forgotten about beside his desk. Candy wrappers that had missed laid crumpled beside the over filled trashcan that mostly contained used tissues. And lastly the man who gained his attention finally, sat at his desk. His head was down and his breathing soundless.

"Eduard.." Raivis called, walking over books, and what looked like important papers to get to him. Even though he wasn't pleased with how he had let his room go, a smile had still found its place on his lips as he stared down to him. He had fallen asleep at his desk, his cheek rested gently on the book's pages as his glasses threatened to fall off of his face at any moment. "Wake up now," Raivis sat his hand onto his shoulder and shook him gently. "You shouldn't be sleeping here." Eduard groaned and forced an eye open. His vision blurred before focusing onto the Latvian's small figure.

"R..raivis.." His words were soft as he slid off his glasses and sat them onto his desk. Eduard rubbed the sleep that fought to take his eyes over. Latvia's hand found its way onto his forehead. Eduard's cheeks were heated a light red, the tell tale sign of a fever. And sure enough, his head did feel extremely warm.

"Come on..You should be in bed." He coaxed, trying to help Eduard up. As much as Eduard would've loved to protest against it, he sighed, giving in. His body ached and now that he was awake, a soft throb in his head caused him to feel a bit dizzy. He allowed himself to be helped into bed, with Raivis tucking him in.

"You didn't really need to check on me Raivis...I'm okay." Eduard smiled slightly, trying to reassure the other not to worry so much. Although he knew it was too late. Raivis wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, they were always apparent by his expression.

"You have a fever, I will go get you some medicine."

"No..I'm really alri-"

"I insist."

Before Eduard had any more time to deny the offer, Raivis had rushed out of the room and down the hall. As stubborn as Eduard was, it was going to be impossible to tell Raivis no. Even though there was no blood connection, he still felt like his brother. The bond had always been close between the three and ever sense they had been dragged into the USSR, it only seemed to grow. Raivis had returned a little while later with a bottle and spoon. The Latvian had gently poured a dark, greenish liquid into the tablespoon and held it to Eduard's mouth.

"Please open your mouth." His tone was polite and calm, almost amused at the disgusted look on Eduard's face. Raivis had tasted the medicine before himself, it was horribly disgusting and almost made him vomit right after swallowing. Although, it did make an incredible difference the next day. "Come on, I promise it will be worth it.." And to this, Eduard sighed heavily.

"You aren't going to let up until I do..are you..?"

"You got that right."

Thankfully, the Estonian had parted his lips and allowed Raivis to slide the spoon into his mouth. Eduard whined, the taste washed over his tongue as the liquid flowed into his mouth. As soon as the spoon was pulled from him, a hand intermediately clamped over his lips to hold it in as he forced himself to swallow it. The medicine slid down his sore throat, numbing it and bringing slight relief. He sighed, glad it was over as his hand collapsed to the side tiredly. His eyes slid shut, heavy from the lack of sleep. "I couldn't do that again if I tried."

Latvia nodded in understanding, usually two tablespoons were administered. But this time he would go easy on him, tomorrow he might not be so lucky. Raivis sat down the bottle and spoon onto his desk and began to pick up the scattered papers on the floor. He wasn't going to let his room continue to stay a mess. "Just try to get some sleep, I'm going to tidy up your room. I'll try not to make any noise." To these words, Eduard's lips lifted upwards in a smile. He had never had someone worry over him as much as Raivis and Toris.

"Don't worry. I doubt you'd be able to wake me even if you tried."


End file.
